An electronic device such as a smart phone, a smart pad or a notebook computer generally has a camera function in addition to other functions such as a voice/video call, internet browsing, audio/video reproduction, and so forth. The camera function is performed by an image sensor included in the electronic device and photos taken by the image sensor can be stored in a memory of the electronic device. Then, the photos stored in the memory can be shared by an e-mail, a multimedia message service or a social network service. Typically, the various functions executable by the electronic device are controlled by pressing a GUI (Graphical User Interface) shown on a touch screen of the electronic device or a physical button mounted on the electronic device.